


In the Blink of an Eye

by Alyrianna



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrianna/pseuds/Alyrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar just expects to practice his spells and maybe learn a few new ones in the next few days. He does not expect to accidentally Blink himself into the one and only Anduin Lothar’s rooms while he is bathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt original came from [rabbitvswonderland](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and was raised in intensity by [sesayne](http://sesanye.tumblr.com/) and [theapplesweremonitored](http://theapplesweremonitored.tumblr.com/) THEY STARTED THIS. (You guys are evil and I love you.)
> 
> Also- yes, I know the mage ‘Blink’ spell does not work through objects like walls, but I am calling on some literary disbelief here.

Khadgar paced his room, muttering the same litany under his breath, over and over. He was so close to the right words, but something just felt _off_ about the way he was reciting the incantation.

It was very late, and the only illumination in the room was from the two candles that were already burned down to stumps in their holders. He really needed to replace them, he mused, distracted.

Not paying attention to his pacing, or his incantations for that matter, he wasn’t able to catch himself when he felt his boot catch on the edge of one a pile of books at the foot of his bed. 

Cursing in more than a few languages, he stood, shaking off his plain white shirt he had stripped down to and dusting off his pants. It was obviously more than time for him to try and get some sleep, and he sighed, placing his papers down on his desk and rubbing a hand through his hair.

Working on the spell was going to have to wait until tomorrow. He had been working on it for days and didn’t want to put it off any longer, but it was important he was well-rested when attempting a new spell. One wrong _syllable_ with this new one especially, and he could end up halfway across Azeroth by accident. Or lodged in a wall. Neither were options he wanted to entertain.

He started towards his bed, muttering the phrase under his breath for practice, and suddenly it clicked. He knew the moment he got the pronunciation correct, feeling the arcane pull in from around him, and before he could stop it in his tired state, it took hold.

It felt like he was being crushed by the very air around him, pressing in on him until he would burst, for an eternity. Suddenly there was air to breathe and he took in a large gasp, unaware of his surroundings, before evening out the rhythm of his lungs, not wanting to alert anything to his presence.

He blinked a few times, willing the world around him to come into focus, and was completely dumbstruck by the image in front of him.

He must not have gone far with the Blink spell, because Lothar’s rooms were right next door to his, and that’s exactly who he was looking at in the moment.

It must have been divine intervention that he didn’t alert the other man to his presence when he arrived into the room, but now Khadgar couldn’t form a coherent though to return the way he came if he wanted to.

Lothar was in the tub in the corner of the room not even ten feet in front of him, facing away from Khadgar at an angle, in all his wet and naked glory. He was standing at such an angle that he could see _everything_ inside that bathtub, and realized it must have been demonic powers, not divine ones that were helping torture him, not save him, at that moment.

Now, a naked Lothar would be enough to stop the young mage in his tracks with how unbearably attracted to the older man he was, but it was what Lothar was _doing_ in said tub that had him simultaneously feeling like he was going to start gasping for air again and that he couldn't move a single muscle to breathe.

Lothar’s head was thrown back with his eyes screwed shut to rest on the edge of the backing, left hand gripping onto a side of the tub, muscles pronounced with obvious strain. His other hand was just above the top of the very low water level, and was fisting his obviously painfully hard cock at an unbearably slow pace.

Khadgar watched the way Lothar’s breathing became more stuttered with envy swipe of his hand on his shaft, and felt himself grow hard in his pants quicker than he had ever previously done before. He was pretty sure there wasn’t a single thing in the whole of Azeroth that could compare to the intensity and heat of what he was watching.

Of course, whatever twisted deity was watching over him, must have heard him, and Lothar ‘s back arched just a bit as his hand lingered on the head of his shaft, swirling over it before traveling back down. 

“Ah! Khad- gar…”

The sound of his name falling from the other man’s lips had him jump from ‘aroused and hard’ to ‘painfully straining in his pants for release’ in a matter of seconds.

He took a gentle step back to steady himself, and found himself meeting the floor rather intimately for the second time that night. 

He twisted while falling to catch himself, but failed and somehow ended up face down towards the wall.

A loud yelp, followed by splashing, was all he heard before he was flipped over onto his back, a strong hand gripping his mouth, and another pinning his shoulder down.

Lothar was kneeling above him in silence, still naked; shock just as evident on his face as the embarrassment must have been on Khadgar’s.

“…bookworm? Why are you in my rooms?”

* * *

“I- uh- well- spell- uh- blink- tired- didn’t mean-“

Khadgar knew he was babbling when Lothar removed his hand, but he couldn’t help himself. Everything was just too much for the young man at the moment, from the shock of the Blink and what he saw when he arrived, to the hand that had been clenching over his mouth and his painfully hard erection. 

Intelligible thought or words was impossible.

The way Lothar was piercing him with his gaze was so _not_ helping with the problem either, nor the way he quickly replaced his hand to stop the string of seemingly unrelated words coming out of Khadgar’s mouth.

Khadgar stared up at the other man helplessly while Lothar began to speak.

“I have no idea how you got in here like that with me not noticing you, but I have to know. Were you there long?”

Khadgar wanted to say, “Long enough.”, but Lothar did not remove his hand from his mouth, so he resorted to nodding a ‘yes’.

“Then you saw me, and heard me.”

Again he nodded, feeling as if his whole body was on fire with his blush.

“Well, this is interesting then. What am I to do with you now?”


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lothar and Khadgar come to an agreement of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just gonna say I am sorry I broke the fandom.
> 
> But I am not sorry for what comes next.

* * *

_“Well, this is interesting then. What am I to do with you now?”_

* * *

Lothar smirked at the young man pinned under his hands, eyes twinkling brightly, and Khadgar felt his stomach sink.

“I don’t know how you got in here, at such an _opportune moment_ , but, well, if I have guessed right from the looks you’ve been giving me lately- my desires aren’t one-sided are they?”

Khadgar looked up at the man in above him with wide eyes. He must have been less discreet about his wants then he thought.

He felt Lothar shift above him, straddling his hips and pressing his erection into the soft fabric of his pants. It was far too much, and he couldn’t stop the deep moan that escaped his lips and that was swallowed up by the other man’s hand, his eyes rolling closed in pleasure. 

He had always been this god’s damn sensitive, but he wasn’t complaining now, with the feel of Lothar’s straining cock rubbing him gently driving him crazy. He already felt himself breathing hard through his nose.

“Well then. I’m going to propose a- mutual arrangement that could do well in our favor, now and in the future. I’ve never been with a man before, but I know I sure as the Light want you, and with how obvious you are wanting me- why don’t we let off a little bit of this _tension_?”

Khadgar had no idea how he was able to fucking talk straight like that when it felt like his head was spinning somewhere in the clouds just with the stimulation he was getting now.

He nodded his head in affirmation, and Lothar removed his hand from his mouth, much to Khadgar’s disappointment by the little whine of loss that slipped through his pink lips.

Lothar lifted himself up a little bit, and Khadgar had to grit his teeth at the loss of contact down below, before Lothar was holding out a hand towards him.

“The bed will be more comfortable.”

Khadgar took the offered hand to stand, and walked ahead of Lothar towards the bed, shedding his clothes as he did so. When he climbed on the bed and turned back to Lothar, he saw the man standing there, eyes dark with lust, chewing on his bottom lip. He suddenly was worried he had somehow misinterpreted something.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well- ah- like I said. I have no idea how to do this. I know the theory, but I’ve only ever actually lain with a woman, regardless of attraction, and I would hate to hurt you if I can avoid it.”

He looked positively ravishing in his state of confusion, worry and lust, Khadgar thought, before he slid over on the bed and patted the empty space he left. He might have had a few reservations when he was being held down on the ground, but now that the offer was in the open, he was going to take every bit he could get, and he felt reservations slip away.

“Well, lucky for you then, I have plenty of practice.”

Lothar started to walk towards him and the bed, the barely disguised shock evident on his face.

“But your so-“

“What, innocent? Please Lothar. I’ve been with enough people, some women but mostly men, to make _you_ blush if I told you the actual number. I can handle this. Besides, I like it **rough.** Now lie down before I get impatient.”

Lothar grinned a crooked smile, that went straight south to make him twitch in the warm heat of the chamber, and rather than lying down he crawled over to capture the younger man’s lips in a bruising kiss. Both of their hands wandered everywhere they could reach, a caress down the side there, a hard grab of the buttocks here, fingers occasionally running through hair at the nape of the neck.

Khadgar went boneless in his arms as they kissed heatedly, bodies rubbing and pressing against one another, and he knew how close he was already from the sounds he was making; and he also knew he needed to do something or this was going to be over faster than either of them wanted.

He reached his hand down between them, and grabbed the base of his own shaft hard with a couple fingers. 

Khadgar immediately broke the kiss and threw his head back, panting, with eyes screwed shut, but it seemed to work for the moment.

When he opened his eyes again, Lothar was looking at him bemusedly, one eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t want to finish too soon. You’re going to fuck me before I cum tonight.”

He saw Lothar’s expression darken as he leaned in for more kisses, but Khadgar stopped him, pressing on his chest.

“No. You. On your back. Now. I wasn’t joking.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?”

Khadgar just huffed impatiently as the other man slid off him to lay on his back on the bed, running a hand down his still damp chest and to his own neglected cock, and started gently working his hand up and down the shaft, seemingly in no hurry to finish yet.

“Now what, then?”

Khadgar leaned over to fumble around in the drawer of the nightstand, coming back with a small bottle of oil made to hydrate dry skin during the winter. Pouring some oil on three fingers, he leaned over so his front was laying on the bed and ass was in the air towards Lothar, and started to insert fingers one at a time into his puckered hole, stretching himself gently.

He could hear Lothar’s ragged breathing behind him, and turned his head to watch his reactions, and was more than rewarded with the look of nearly begging Lothar was wearing on his face as he stroked himself. It didn’t take long to ensure he was stretched properly after what he had been doing the night before, and pulled his fingers out.

He sat up and shifted around to kiss Lothar again, and felt his face get pulled down roughly to meet in a battle of tongues. He lifted up and straddled him, rubbing his now slick hole over Lothar’s very stiff cock.

Khadgar reached between them for Lothar this time, feeling the hiss of breath the other man let out of his teeth at the touch of his smaller hand around him slicking up his length, and lined up his entrance.

Leaning, up, Khadgar left his face slide into a wicked smile seeing Lothar look up at him with a hint of concern.

“Are you sure I’m not going to hurt you?”

His only response was to slide down fully onto the hard shaft in one motion, a grunt pulling out of his mouth at how gods awful _thick_ Lothar was.

“By the- Holy- **_Fuck_** Khadgar!”

Lothar’s hands bunched into the sheets below him, strain and pure pleasure evident on every line of his features as Khadgar began to move. It felt good to see the strong and capable man below him, who was talking to him in straight sentences not too long ago, unravel as he began to slowly build speed with his hips.

He leaned back, resting his hands on Lothar’s knees and fucked him as hard as he could, until he felt his eyes glaze over and he slowed without meaning to, breath coming in hard pants.

Lothar gripped his hips in a vice grip, pulling his ass firmly down on his dick with abandon in response. Khadgar gritted his teeth trying to hold back his impending orgasm and leaned forward, dragging his nails down Lothar’s chest.

“Harder, damn it. I’m not going to break- I told you I like it rough!”

He panted the words out between labored breaths and deep moans, which left him caught off guard when Lothar abruptly flipped them so he was pinning him down like earlier, and began to pound into him like a blacksmith working on a very stubborn nail.

His voice was building to a crescendo at the rough treatment, voice echoing off the walls, and he felt his magic gather inside him without meaning to, his eyes glowing the blue of the arcane.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lothar spit out through clenched teeth, hard breathing and low grunts of pleasure, and brought one hand up to cup Khadgar’s throat, two fingers coming up to press on Khadgar’s lips, seeking entrance to gag him.

Khadgar let his mouth fall open so the fingers could enter his mouth where he sucked on them, wantonly moaning around the digits as he squirmed from being fucked so hard.

With one hand still firmly fisted in the fabric below him, he took his other hand down his body to his angry red and weeping cock that was begging for attention. He knew how close he was, and with a few practiced, hard and tight strokes, he brought himself to completion- his eyes flaring brightly blue for a moment before the light faded entirely. His whole body trembling with the force of his release over his stomach and chest, he felt and saw Lothar slam into him a few more times, and then spend himself inside his ass with a loud, guttural moaning sigh.

Lothar leaned down and slipped out of him quickly- earning a wince from Khadgar- and let himself fall heavily on the bed next to the mage. They both lay there breathing for a few moments, relaxing in the afterglow of their orgasms.

It wasn’t long after though, when Khadgar stood and got a towel from the bathing area to clean himself and proceeded to put his clothes back on, tossing another fresh towel at Lothar.

“Good job gagging me. Most don’t usually figure it out until after I’ve blow up a dresser- or a wall if they are doing things correctly.” The other man just stared at him at he pulled his pants on.

He heard the other man mumble out from underneath the arm he had slung over his face.

“Where are you going?” 

“Well, I don’t usually sleep in bed with my lovers. Too much attachment involved there. I wasn’t able to afford it on the run form the Kirin Tor, and I doubt I will now with the upcoming war and my duties as the new Guardian.”

Lothar moved his arm and looked at him with an unreadable face.

“I know you said so earlier, but I thought you were just trying to make me feel better. Do you do this sort of thing often?”

“Sneaking into other people’s rooms? No, not unless they ask me to. Fucking? Yes. I have a rather insatiable appetite sometimes I’m afraid.”

He smiled his cocky half-grin, and he knew it had the effect he wanted when Lothar’s eyes darkened a bit in lust once more.

“So that just leaves your offer. If you were serious about it that is. You know where to find me if you have any more- urges. The real thing is much better than a bathtub wank anyways.”

He turned before the other man could say anything, and Blinked back through the wall into his rooms.

* * *

He panted when he reappeared on the other side of the wall, verifying he had done it correctly and was in one piece. Collapsing onto his bed, he contemplated what exactly _just happened._  


He wasn’t lying about having been with a lot of people, but none of them had held the deep allure for him that the Lion of Stormwind did. The other man could make him blush and stutter with just a few words; and while he was confident in his abilities and a mage and scholar, he turned into an awkward teenager under his piercing blue gaze.

It didn’t help that Khadgar had found very early on in his years that his libido was _much_ higher than the average male, and while he preferred the feeling of male companionship, he would really take anything when he was desperate. With everything happening he certainly _felt_ desperate- and if Anduin Lothar was inviting him to share his bed whenever he wanted to _‘let off a bit of tension’_ …

Well, who was he to say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was _actually_ beta-read by my good friend [ktnb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ktnb/pseuds/ktnb)!!
> 
> This has somehow turned into a bit more than I imagined and I am going to be writing at least one more chapter, if not two, but you all will have to wait until after the weekend since I work both my jobs Friday, Saturday and Sunday.
> 
> Don't worry though. I will continue my job of supplying the fandom with quality Liontrust porn come Monday.
> 
> I'm [never-justforever](http://never-justforever.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my work is un-beta'd, so please point out any issues to me!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment- I live for feedback!
> 
> I'm never-justforever on tumblr.
> 
> (And you guys are killing me with all the prompts I can't refuse -a.k.a. my muse wont let me stop typing, so I'm killing you a bit with this cliffhanger until the morning.)


End file.
